Ginnys Thoughts
by Eminent-Fate
Summary: What happends during Ginnys 4th year? What are her thoughts? Who is her crush? So many questions and the answers are right in front of you.


Crash I fell to the ground right in front of Harry the ultimate dream boy. "Are you ok?" He said. I blushed in embarrassment

and picked my self up. "I am fine" I replied. I really wasn't okay. My knees were red and stung and my hands were all red too. Pansy had tripped me. Why doesn't she just get a life? I shook off the embarrassment and walked away after I told Harry bye. I had potions next then freedom to go outside in the fresh air. "Hey Ginny wait up!" A familier voice said. It was Luna. One of the most beautiful and popular girls in my grade, grade 4. I am one of the lonesome kids who avoided everyone else except people I am really close to. Like the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione well besides Harry. We don't talk much since I am incredibly shy. Especially since Ami told him I liked him AFTER she went out with him and made out with him in front of me. I hate her now. She said it was just to get back at me for getting her an F in potions. Potions was boring. We had to cut up catapillars for the potion. Its a truth Potion. Guess what else? They are bringing the 5th years in potions tommorow they are working on truth potions too. They didn't get to it last year. We have to team up with a 5th year... well actually Snape picked who we were with. Luna is with Ronald and Ami with Harry... GRR.. Collin with Hermione and me with none other then...Draco Malfoy. Why oh why lord did this have to happen to me! I am stuck with the Ferret!

I laid there last night and thought of what was to come of the following day until I slowly fell asleep. I woke up early, took my shower and headed to the great hall for breakfeast. I saw Malfoy glarring at me. He didn't like the idea of us being partners anymore then I did. I went over and sat by Harry. Ron and Hermione were and 'item' now so they just went somewhere by then selfs doing god knows what. When I sat down Harry smiled at me. Oh how I love his smile. He's just so cute I love everything about him. I wish he felt the same way about me. "Hi Gin" Harry said. "Hi Harry." I noticed Harry kept looking at me. I put my head down and blushed. Harry turned away for he didn't want me to think anything... I quickly finished my breakfeast and went to my first class. Potions with Professor Snape. When I got there everyone was already paired with there assigned partners and suprisingly Draco... I mean Malfoy saved me a seat. I am suprised Professor Mccgonagal let her students leave her class and come to potions. The class was really crowded. Me and Malfoy had different Cauldrens because we had to drink eachothers potions. What if poisens mine? See the main reason I don't want to do this with him is because he gets to ask me questions and I have to tell him the truth. Well if his potion works that is.

"Professor" Harry began. "Can I work with Ginny instead?". "Why is this Mr.Potter?" said Snape. The tone of his voice sent shivers up my spine. I was highly delighted Harry wanted to work with me instead of Ami. Ami gave me a dirty look when Harry said that. "Professor" Malfoy added in. "I would rather work with Ami then this weasel". "Fine but only since I understand how bad it must be to work with someone so... how do I put it? Funky" Said Professor Snape. How the hell could he say that to me? I am a student! He doesn't have the right. Anyway at least I got to work with Harry. Harry and Malfoy traded places and took there cauldrens with them. "Why did you want to work with me?" I asked. "Because your my friend and I dislike Ami." I blushed and started brewing my potion.

The class finally ended and we have homework of course. We have to take our potions to some place quiet and use them on us. Now I am more nervous because I dont know what Harry wants to ask. Me and Harry have decided to work in the common room.

I got my potion quickly and went down the stairs to find Harry already ready sitting on the couch. "Gin hurry up! I want you to try mine!" Harry said unpatiently. "Fine but hold your horses" I replied. How lame did that sound? I sat down beside Harry and took a sip of his potion. I didn't want to take that much because if his potion worked I wanted it to wear off fast. "Ok" Said Harry. " Who is the person you adore most in this school?" I didn't want to answer but his potion worked! I covered my mout. "yo..." I mumbled hopefully he didn't hear me. "What did you say?" he said. " I said you..." I got up fast unable of what to do and tried to run up the stairs back to my common room when Harry grabbed my wrist. "Gin..." He said. "I feel the same way" With that he leaned in closer and kissed me. Oh it was the best feeling I ever felt!

At first I thought he was lieing about liking me. He had had some of my potion too and I knew it worked because it looked like it was suposed to. The potion was still in effect. "Harry uhh I am going to go upstairs and write in my diary about this moment and I am highly embarrassed because I have never been kissed by a boy." I blushed when I said that. I HATE TRUTH POTIONS! "Well Ginny good night I love you." said Harry why laughing at what I had said. "I love you to Harry." I ran up the stairs still blushing and went into my room. I got out my diary and wrote about what had just happend.

The next day I went down into the common room and saw Harry sitting in the far corner doing some work. It was the weekend so we didn't have to go to class. Ron and Hermione were agueing again over some stupid thing. I thought everything was solved once they started dating. "You guys shut up please I have a headace" I said. They stopped and just starred at there work. "So..." I said wanting to brake the silence. "Who is going to hogsmead?" No one answered as I sat down next to Harry. "Come on someone has to go! Harry how about you go with me?" I asked and Ron and Hermione looked at me. "Sure I guess I misewell get some fun out of this weekend." replied Harry.

I grabbed his hand and we headed out the common room to the place where the teachers got us. While we were walking Harry stopped and kissed me passionatly I blushed once again and we started walking. 


End file.
